Permiteme amarte
by Jane Luna
Summary: Y si las cosas fueran diferentes para Beth y Daryl despues de que este le diera una triste noticia, y si Daryl se permitiera ser egoista y enamorarse de la hermosa joven.


_-"Las situaciones que no pasaron,son las mas esperadas de nuestra imaginacion"_

-Jane Luna-

Sola en una celda Beth escribía en un pequeño cuaderno que encontró días atrás, los demás estaban afuera vigilando o buscando provisiones para los siguientes días. Vivir en la prisión tal vez no era como siempre se lo había imaginado pero era mejor que nada, ahora en ese mundo lleno de caminantes las posibilidades de un hogar eran muy escasas. Extrañaba la granja como todos los demás la vida podría decirse que era mucho mas fácil.

Tan pensativa se hallaba que al levantar la vista y ver a Daryl frente suyo casi le sobresalto, logro calmarse antes con suerte. Pocas veces hablaban y cuando lo hacían no predecían nada bueno.

-Hola—Saludo sutil.

-Hola—dijo el recargado en el marco de la pared.

Algo no andaba bien podía verlo, Daryl bajo levemente la mirada sin atreverse a decir lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Qué sucede?

El suspiro.

-Zack—Bajo un momento la cabeza y volverla a subir directo a ella. Lo supo entonces Zack estaba muerto.

Le sostuvo el mirar unos segundos pero lo bajo sintiendo sus ojos azules humedecerse parpadeo intentando alejar las lagrimas, miro al hombre y aunque sabia la respuesta quería confirmarlo.

-¿Esta muerto?—Sintio un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Daryl asintió esperando el momento en que la joven llorara por la reciente perdida del muchacho ambos se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo solo la escucho decir "Okay" y verla pararse de la pequeña cama, la vio acercarse aun letrero "Treinta días sin accidentes" Beth retiro un numero y esto volvió a decir "Cero días sin accidentes".

Fue extraño al inicio sin embargo Beth termino dándole la espalda abrazandose asi misma, un poco preocupado se acerco a la joven.

-¿Estas bien?

No le respondió Beth llevo una mano hasta su boca callando tenuemente sus pequeños sollozos, Daryl incomodo la dejo llorar jamás fue bueno consolando personas y menos cuando sufrían perdidas como estas. Recordo cuando Carol perdió a Sophia tampoco hizo nada tan solo quedarse a su lado.

Solo que esta vez sentía la necesidad de consolarla.

-Beth…-Daryl se acercon con lentitud a la joven.

Pero cuando quiso tocarla Beth se alejo de el como si su cuerpo le quemara.

-¿Fue rápido?—El cazador guardo silencio dándole a entender que si-¿Por qué tiene que morir gente inocente?.

Beth se giro para con el y Daryl pudo ver el dolor en los orbes azules, el también pensaba lo mismo no era justo que personas como Zack o Sophia murieran por una estupida enfermedad. Nada era justo.

El acorto toda distancia rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo femenino, este se quedo inmóvil ante la muestra de compasión pero termino recargando su rostro en el torso firme del hombre quien le sobaba la espalda reconfortándola.

-Todo estará bien—Termino diciendo.

-¿Cómo?—Pregunto Beth elevando la cabeza-¿Cómo estará todo bien?.

Incapaz de asimilar una respuesta Daryl la miro inexpresivo y esos momentos mirándola noto por primera vez la belleza en el rostro juvenil a pesar de las lagrimas adornándolo, la piel blanca, los ojos, su boca. Dios sus labios.

Cerro ambos ojos arrepintiéndose mentalmente por lo que estaría apunto de hacer.

Su rostro descendió hasta tocar los tibios labios de Beth fue una caricia sutil tan ligera como el ala de una mariposa, no teniendo ninguna reacción negativo volvió a besarla esta vez con deseo reclamando esa boca como propia, mordiéndole incluso levemente el labio inferior.

Beth incapaz de detenerlo sintió los descensos de los labios expertos en su barbilla, segundos después en su cuello.

Daryl volvió a domar sus labios profundizando el beso y deslizando poco a poco su mano dentro del sueter de la joven, recorriendo su cintura y vientre. Era calida y suave la piel femenina, jamás se imagino tener la necesidad de tocarla, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Pronto la tenia atrapada contra la pared y en aquel punto alzo los brazos pequeños por encima de la cabeza completamente dominante. Beth quien segundos antes no había intervenido noto inmediatamente que debía pararlo o quien sabe hasta donde seria capaz de llegar.

-Daryl…-Susurro débil intentando hacerse escuchar.

El hombre detuvo las caricias para verla.

-¿Ocurre algo?—Comenzo a decir intrigrado.

-No puedo…-Logro decir ella cerrando los ojos—Lo siento.

Daryl frunció el ceño ¿Cómo que no podía? ¿Qué la detenia?. Coloco sus manos en cada lado del delicado rostro obligándola a verlo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?—Cuestiono observándola su respiración estaba entre cortada y jadeante.

-Acaba de morir Zach—Razono sintiéndose extrañamente exhausta—No puedo permitirme otro romance ahora misma.

Si entendía lo de Zach pero no quería que los momentos atrás quedaran ahí, tal vez sonara egoísta o un completo bastardo. Le importaba muy poco el fallecimiento de Zach.

-¿Enserio no quieres continuar con esto?—Pregunto serio.

-Daryl…-Intento sonreírle—Por favor.

Quisa ella no lo deseaba o al menos no en ese momento….El quisa forzó un poco la situación y ella con la conmocion de lo sucedido con el chico no le detuvo. Eso significaba algo para el, cualquier otra chica lo habría abofeteado Beth…Permitio que la besara y tocara su piel. Quisa las cosas no acabaran ahí después de todo.

-Esta bien—Murmuro en respuesta besando cariñosamente su frente—Te dare dos semanas para pensarlo ¿Okay?.

Beth tardo en contestar, no quería darle falsas esperanzas pero atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ire con los demás ¿Vienes?.

Y, dicho aquello la joven camino unos pasos, sonrio levemente y se alejo de la celda junto con el cazador.

 _ **Siempre me eh imaginado como serian las cosas si Beth hubiera llorado tras saber lo de Zach, y Daryl la hubiera consolado de una manera un tanto extravagante.**_

 _ **Este será un nuevo fic subiré el segundo capitulo posiblemente mañana. Espero les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**_


End file.
